<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Часть 1,     behind the mask    —            ориджинал by Avasonta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634520">Часть 1,     behind the mask    —            ориджинал</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta'>Avasonta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasonta/pseuds/Avasonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаешь ли ты, что скрываю под маской?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Часть 1,     behind the mask    —            ориджинал</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знаешь ли ты, что скрываю под маской?<br/>
Как прячется боль где-то внутри,<br/>
Как осыпаются черной застывшею краской<br/>
Побитые стены забытой души?</p><p>Разбитым стеклом звучат мои крики,<br/>
Но никто их не слышит, не чует, не знает.<br/>
Они безнадежно-спокойно укрыты<br/>
Покрывалом покоя, что меня убивает.</p><p>И лезут наружу тягуче-грустные ноты,<br/>
Хочется выть и от боли рыдать.<br/>
А гитарный звон заполняет пустоты.<br/>
Пальцы снова продолжают играть.</p><p>Снова звучит ре-минор, ля-минор,<br/>
Немного ми и си-бемоль,<br/>
Струны поют под «шестым» перебором,<br/>
И вниз улетает ложно-хрупкая боль.</p><p>Никуда мне не деться, да и спрятаться тоже,<br/>
Остается только тихо сипеть, слезы глотая,<br/>
Вновь притворяться, чертить пальцем по коже,<br/>
Тепло улыбаться, за маской душу скрывая.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>